


Five times Yuri defended the Katsudon (and sometimes the Old Man)

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: No one disrespects the skating family [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Silly, Swearing, call outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Five times Yuri defended Yuuri and Victor





	Five times Yuri defended the Katsudon (and sometimes the Old Man)

**Author's Note:**

> Part I. takes place back when Minami and Yuri were rivals in Juniors as we found out at Yuri on Stage so well before canon.

**I.**

“Oh my god Minami why are you so hung up on Katsuki? I thought everyone looked up to real skaters like Nikiforov” a voice rang out across the locker room.

“Sh-shut up! Yuuri-kun is an _artist_ ” Yuri turned and saw his rival nearly vibrating with anger but he was damn right. Fuck Victor. Katsuki was actually _interesting_.  Suddenly invested he walked over to stand next to Minami, little shit though he was, to face the pathetic asshole talking Katsuki down.

“What a fucking surprise the only one to offer me up any real competition is also the only one with the sense to look up to Katsuki. Victor is a fucking old man and an over rated idiot. I should know, I share a rink with him. Katsuki offers something more.” He said staring the asshole down.

“Whatever, you’re both crazy” the little punk stomped out of the changing room.

“Thanks Yuri!” Minami said in that stupid cheery voice of his clapping a hand on his shoulder. Yuri brushed it off.

“Whatever, I wasn’t helping you out. I just respect Katsuki. He’s got good step sequences…also fuck Victor.”

“Yay! I’m so glad you look up to him too Yuri!” Minami was babbling, Yuri started to walk away, “I have a spare poster of him doing his Lohengrin if you want” that stopped Yuri short. He looked back at Minami and his stupid smile.

“The limited edition?” he asked

**II.**

Yuri couldn’t believe Yakov made him to a press conference to explain Onsen on Ice once he was back in Russia but apparently, this was punishment for ‘behaving like a spoiled child’ whatever that meant.

Mostly it had been boring and more importantly had been taking him away from his precious practice time.

“Yuri is there any truth to rumours that the competition was rigged to favour Katsuki? Do you think it was a fair competition?” a reporter asked.  Yuri bristled because what the hell?

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” he demanded causing Yakov to growl in frustration. Right, oops, he wasn’t supposed to be swearing.

“Well you made all your jumps and he didn’t” the reporter pointed out.

“Listen fuckwad, the competition was on who could surprise the audience more and me making my jumps and Katsuki fucking them up is no surprise to anyone. The surprise was the artistic interpretation and let’s face it. None of us expected Katsuki to pull off Eros like he did. He won fair and square though he won’t win a second time because I am going to train my hardest and beat him at his own game. Honestly, I view him as my main competition in the Grand Prix series.  Also, Victor is a moron but he’s a fair moron. He’s too honourable not to keep to his word. He’s still an idiot and would be better off in Russia but he’s a grown man and can do whatever the fuck he wants even if it means ruining his own career. There I answered your stupid fucking question so fuck off.”

There was a moment of silence and then the press started yelling questions and Yakov was dragging him back to the rink shrieking “NO FURTHER QUESTIONS” behind them.

Well whatever, it was a stupid fucking question.

**III.**

“Why do you think Victor left dear?” JJ’s mother was asking once Katsudon had finished his weird hug attack and left.

“It’s obvious! For the same reason he left the sport! He’s scared of facing me in competition! Not that his student was much better, he was always going to fail thanks to his mental weakness” JJ boasted before being hit with a flying kick to the back.

“FUCK YOU! NIKIFOROV’S DOG MIGHT BE DYING! KATSUKI SENT HIM AWAY BECAUSE HIS DOG DIED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LAST GRAND PRIX FINAL YOU INSENSTIVE SHITHEAD!” Yuri shrieked at JJ as he lay on the floor.

Yuri didn’t even give him a chance to reply before he was storming out the doors to try and track down where Katsudon disappeared to.

What a shitlord.

**IV.**

“Otabek thanks for helping me with my exhibition.” Yuri said with a smile. He had a friend! To help him! They were discussing the choreography while Katsudon and the Old man practised their routine. It was to be a secret to the fans but the staff had to know, hence the private practice with only skaters.

“Ugh, Nikiforov and Katsuki are so gross. Making a spectacle about their relationship like that. Disgusting” a pairs skater said from the side-lines. Yuri felt himself bristle.

“WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO CALL THEM GROSS YOU DISGUSTING SACK OF SHIT!?!” he yelled as he stomped towards the man, rolling his sleeves up as he walked. He felt himself lifted up and hauled over a strong shoulder before the person turned around and started walking away.

“Come on Yura, let it be” Otabek said calmly despite Yuri wriggling to try to get to the guy who offended him.

“NO I’M GONNA KILL HIM! PUT ME DOWN!” Yuri yelled, Otabek ignored him and carried him over to Katsudon who had come over the barrier at seeing the commotion.

“Are you okay Yurio?” he asked. Yuri crossed his arms and looked away.

“Fine, just some people being stupid” he mumbled.

“Don’t get into trouble though! It would upset me and Victor if something happened to you” Kastudon said with that stupid concerned face, Victor joined them.

“Yeah, I know you can look after yourself but we worry” he added putting his arm around Katsudon.

“…fine. Put me down Otabek and I promise not to kill anyone with my knife shoes.” Yuri agreed eventually.

“You mean ice skates?”

“Blocked”

**V.**

Yuri read the blog post twice trying to regain his temper.

Nope, wasn’t working.

Instead he set his camera up so he could record himself (in landscape because he wasn’t an animal)

“Hey this is a call out vlog towards Skatefan258 on tumblr. You are an asshole. Let’s get one thing straight. No one, and I mean NO one is allowed to insult Nikiforov and Katsuki except for me. Got that? You don’t get to call them disgusting. You don’t get to insult their lifestyle. You don’t get to insult their skating.

That’s for me and me alone you dipshits understand? I’m the only one with that right.  I have that right because I know them and I know they aren’t disgusting they are just deeply in love and if you have a problem with two adults being in a committed relationship where they actually give a shit about each other then you are the one who’s fucked up. I know their lifestyle is healthy and one to be admired. They work hard together at their careers, support each other AND their friends and family and take care of their dog.

Lastly I know their skating is good enough because that’s what drives me to be the best skater I can be because they are the best competition.

So I can say whatever the fuck I want but you fuckers don’t get to.

Besides Skatefan258 what the fuck have you accomplished with your life? Have you gotten 5 consecutive World Championships? Have you become the face of skating for your country and beaten a world record while having anxiety? Which by the way is proof of how strong Katsuki is. That’s not to mention the fact that he has regularly medalled or finished very high at Four Continents and Worlds.

What have you done again? Oh yeah, FUCK ALL.

So just sit the fuck down, shut the fuck up and leave insulting Nikiforov and Katsuki to me. Fucking moron”

He stopped recording and posted it without a second thought.

He discovered his mistake because it went viral quickly and he had to deal with both of the idiots clinging to him and weeping “MY SON!” for a week afterwards.

He hated them both so much.

Honest.


End file.
